The poison's Nacho
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: When Ron suddenly gets very ill on a mission Team Possible soon realizes how much trouble there really in, Ron's been poisoned surprisingly enough a certain Monkey man assists with the mission. Is there a ploy or is there a real reason beneath this change of heart?, let's just hope they can save Ron in time. Monkey fist/Ron. Maybe Kim/Shego in later chapters.
1. Kim possible can do anything

A/N So i've always wanted to do a Monkey Fist/Ron fan fiction, in all honesty I never liked Kim/Ron Kim was always to stuck up and such.

Summery:When Ron suddenly gets very ill on a mission Team Possible soon realizes how much trouble there really in, Ron's been poisoned surprisingly enough a certain Monkey man assists with the mission. Is there a ploy or is there a real reason beneath this change of heart?, let's just hope they can save Ron in time. Monkey fist/Ron.

"Ahh Rufus this is the life" Ron sighed leaning back into his couch his buddy Rufus the naked mole rat settled next to him, "a plate full of Nachos, unlimited TV and with Mom,Dad and Hannah gone on their vacation I get the whole house to myself pretty sweet huh Rufus?".

"Yeah sweet" Rufus chirped diving into his own plate of Nachos.

"Let's see what's on the tube" Ron quickly turned on the TV before draping one leg over the other, it only took a matter of seconds before Ron was snoring loudly.

Jumping onto his owner's knee the mole rat grasped the Remote before turning the channel to the cheese channel.

"Cheese!" Rufus squealed.

A loud knock sounded on the door after a moment it was more rapid, tearing his eye's away from the TV Rufus ran over to the door, glancing at it a moment the mole rat suddenly got an idea. Pushing the chair from the table Rufus pushed it up to the door before jumping onto the knob, twisting Rufus pulled back swinging the door open.

"Hey Rufus" Kim greeted her best friends pet "where's Ron Wade just gave us a mission?".

"Over there" the naked mole rat squeaked pointing to a sleeping Ron on the couch.

Rolling her eye's at her best friends snoring Kim quietly went to her friends side, smirking slightly she knelt down next to Ron before shouting in his ear.

"Ron Buano Nacho has gone out of business!".

"What! NO!" Ron jumped up falling to his knees, "how could they do that the Nacho's are so good that place is...". Ron paused as he saw Kim on the floor her body shaking with laughter, "not funny KP" the young man crossed his arms over his chest "never tease about Bueno Nacho like that it would be a nightmare".

"Oh Ron you're so dramatic" Kim chuckled before her features turned serious, "Wades got a mission for us, apparently Monkey fist is up to his old tricks, there's an ancient Monkey artifact in the Amazon villagers claim to have sightings of a Monkey like man who walks like a human but has Monkey like features".

"That's Monkey fist alright" Ron's features were grim, he shuddered slightly "Monkey's why is it alway's Monkeys!".

"Wades got our ride up front" Kim gestured towards the door, "sorry for spoiling your do nothing day I know you were looking forward to it".

"Eh no big" Ron smirked as his best friend rolled her eye's, "wasn't anything good on anyway come on Rufus let's go kick some bad guy butt!" The naked mole rat jumped onto his owner's shoulder as Kim and Ron dashed out the door.

Neither Kim nor Ron failed to notice the weird substance coming from the Nacho, if you'd look closely you'd see there was a discoloration to the Nacho that only appeared in one plate of Nachos...Ron's.

A/N Well there you go I hope you enjoy this, chapter 2 should be up sometime soon i hope lol.


	2. Arriving at destination

A/N Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 :), anyway onto chapter 2 enjoy :).

Chapter 2:

"Thanks again mister Handerson for the ride" Kim yelled over the roar of the plane engines, she brushed her hair back as she arranged her glasses onto her eye's.

"Anytime Kim anything for someone who was able to Tutor my son in math, sometimes he's so hopeless in Division".

"No big since we haven't had alot of missions lately i was able to brush up on my math", she turned to Ron who was currently struggling with his para shoot. "Need some help Ron?" Kim chuckled silently grasping the strap, with a pull it arranged onto Ron's back "ready Ron?".

"Let's do it!" Ron yelled.

"What?" Kim put her hand to her ear unable to hear what her friend was saying.

"Let's do it!" Ron yelled cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Never mind" Kim yelled "let's just go", with a gentle push her and Ron when sprawling towards the ground. Once they dropped several feet Kim grasped her and Ron's strings before pulling it, causing a para shoot to shoot out of there packs.

"Whew that wasn't so bad right Rufus?" Ron gazed behind his shoulder where Rufus had just emerged from his backpack, discolor shown on his cheeks as he swayed. "I gotcha buddy" Ron grasped the naked mole rat before he plummeted towards the ground.

"There it is" Kim pointed to a village like area, although from high above it just looked like round circles and ants.

"Hope they have some grub whada bout you Rufus?" Ron rubbed his stomach he frowned when his mole rat shook his head, his face was still looking green. "Don't worry buddy will find you something to settle your stomach", Ron affectionate rubbed his mole rat's back as they landed.

Putting Rufus in his backpack Ron unbuckled his belt, taking off his helmet he quickly followed Kim who had a decent head start.

"Wait up KP!" Ron yelled out of breath finally catching up to his friend he leaned against his knee's taking a couple deep breaths.

"Ron you really need to work out more" Kim teased as they entered the village.

Before Ron could respond a large heavyset man with a grass like hat approached them, he had each half of a bone sticking out of a nostril and had nothing but a radded cloth worn as pants.

"You are Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?" the man asked his eye's going from Ron to Kim, receiving a nod the man gestured them to follow him.

Once they reached a certain hut the man opened the flap allowing Kim and Ron to walk in, settling down on a cushion like chair he turned towards the two a smile on his face.

"Thank you for coming we fear our relic might be in danger from the one only known as the Monkey king".

"Monkey fist the monkey king!?" Ron burst out in laughter "oh that's rich", smile quickly faded when he noticed the slight anger in the man's eye's "oh you were serious".

"Mr..uhhh"

"Call me Sasawan".

"Mr. Sasawan what would Monkey fist want with your relic anyway?".

"Good question miss Possible the necklace posses many powers one of the most powerful of them all is any person who harnesses its power becomes 10 times stronger,faster and more powerful than what they were to begin with in the hands of an enemy its powers could be very dangerous and that's why we've called you Miss. Possible for your the only one whose really fought Monkey fist and won, you and Ron Stoppable".

"Well Mr. Sasawan you can count on us" Kim's eye's held determination as she shook the mans hand, "will keep you're relic safe or my name isn't Kim Possible".

"Thank you so much" Sasawan glanced at Kim than Ron "to both of you please feel free to have dinner with us were making a feast for your arrival".

"Oh boy grub!" Ron rubbed his hands together, smiling as Rufus poped out from his backpack looking alot better".

"Food!".

"Feeling better buddy?"

"Uh huh yep!"

Kim rolled her eye's as Ron made his way to where the feast was being held, seems simple enough she thought to herself as she caught up to Ron. Will take down Monkey fist, save the relic and be back before school in the morning, no big what could go wrong?.

Little did Kim know things were about to go very wrong, for an illness now traveled rapidly throughout Ron's body. Not only that but a pair of eye's watched the two Hero's from the tree's up above, his eye's glowed in the darkened part of the tree a cold smirk shining in the darkness.

A/N Well there you go chapter 2 is up, hope you enjoyed it chapter 3 should be up soon.


	3. Somthings not right

A/N Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, anyway onto chapter 3 hope you enjoy it.

Somewhere in between his 2nd plate and 3rd plate Ron had began to feel ill, and not in the way that he ate too much, no it was an inner Illness that seemed to overtake his body. Sending him into chills and a rather hot feeling, his gaze landed on his half eaten plate as the food didn't look quite as appetizing as before. Pushing the plate away Ron clutched his stomach, as he watched Rufus hop from plate to plate eating the Villagers leftovers.

"I suddenly don't feel to good" Ron mumbled his face up turning as Rufus ate his food from his plate.

"Well I wonder why?" Kim rolled her eye's thinking nothing at the moment, it wasn't like it was a surprise that Ron had a stomach ache. He had eaten at least a little over 2 plates, piled high with food of course he would have a stomach ache.

Her features became more concerned as Ron made to stand up, only to grip onto the table his body not agreeing with him as he swayed slightly. Placing her hand on her best friends shoulder, pure panic upheld the teen hero as Ron's eye's rolled in the back of his head before collapsing into a dead faint.

"Ron!" Kim knelt next to her friend, her grip on the man's shoulders tighten as she shook the man trying to force him to open his eye's.

Sasawan quickly pushed through his people, who crowded around the two newcomers. Kneeling down next to Kim Sasawan placed his hand on Ron's forehead, his features turning into one of concern.

"He's burning up" the man whispered, "this is more than just a simple illness due to food someone has poisoned him".

Kim let out a gasp.

A/N Well there you go hope you enjoyed chapter 3, chapter 4 should be up sometime soon and will be longer.


End file.
